kid icarus quest for the tabu crystals
by godzilla 3.0
Summary: Watch as pit and dark pit embark on a perilous journey to save their dimension, and that of a young girl with the help of some of my oc's from the wrath of evil gods, and the power of the tabu crstals. NO PAIRINGS
1. a deadly curse

Chap 1

Years ago there had been a hero who kept all evil at bay. With his incredible power he shredded apart anything in his way. But one day he vanished off the face of the earth and his power was kept locked away in 36 different crystals. And it is said the day that these crystals were united would be the day evil would cease to exist. However with his disappearance evil had taken over and very few spots were protected from all tainted beings. And one of those areas was a large mansion with pools and hot tubs patios and everything to make life comfortable. It all belonged to the one known as master hand. However it was not just for him he had built the place for a rather "special" group of people. They are known as the brawlers.

They consisted of people from the realm of Mario, Pokémon, angel land, hyrule, dream land, the laylat system, far away kingdoms, even unknown realms, and even snow-capped mountains. From the realm of Mario there was Mario, luigi, bowser, princess peach, yoshi, wario. From angel land was pit a 13 year old angel child called Pit. From hyrule came link, toon link, and Zelda. From the snow capped mountains and kingdoms came the ice climbers, marth, Ike. From the unknown realms came samus, and olimar. From Pokémon came the trainer with charizard, ivysaur, and squirtle, lucario, Pikachu, and jiggly puff. From dream land came meta-knight, Kirby, and king dedede. From the laylat system came fox, captain falcon, falco, and wolf.

All these brawlers now live at the mansion and with only one rule. They can't leave. However master hand does this not out of evil but to keep them safe from the evil out in the world. Any way there will be some regulations that certain people might not agree with but you will see more about that right now.

"No, no, no, no, " exclaimed pit backing away from bowser and peach who held a syringe in one hand and scissors in the other. "Oh come on it won't hurt at all besides master hand said if you're going to stay here you are going to need flu shots and your wings clipped". Already the angel child had grown angry and shouted "fine then I guess I wont stay here". But before he could take off he felt a sharp pain in his neck. Instinctively reaching over to where it hurt he pulled out a knock-out dart. "This has squirtle written all over it" grumbled the angel. "How can you tell" asked bowser. "He wrote his name on it with blue crayon and this just made me very ma-yaaaaaawn, sleepy". Then the angel fell face first on the ground asleep.

Bowser turned and saw squirtle sitting on the roof with a dart gun in his hand waving. Then with a flick oh his tale he back flipped off the roof aiming for the pool. A loud crash and groan of pain informed peach he missed. A glance at bowser told him she wanted him to get squirtle and bring him to the medical room with pit. While he was asleep peach gave pit his flu shot and used special heated scissors to clip the edge feathers of his wings. They would sort of cauterize the feather tip so it would take longer to grow back the shortest time would probably be a year and that's if the feathers would re-grow fast. Poor squirtle got knocked out by accident still he couldn't be killed no-body could. Whenever a brawler gets killed he is turned into an indestructible statue on top of a gold ring. By touching the ring the brawler gets reanimated but still with normal characteristics.

At lunch all the brawlers sat in groups. Pit was in a group known as the blade group with members that used bladed weapons. In his group were meta-knight, link, toon-link, Ike, and marth. Everyone was obliterating there meals while pit just stared blankly out the window. Meta-knight looked at him and said "what is wrong my friend". (Just to let you know meta-knight is Spanish and pit is Greek). Pit looked at meta-knight and said "why didn't you get your wings clipped"? "Because unlike you I don't have any feathers on my wings to have clipped" replied meta-knight. Pit grumbled and got up to walk to his room.

In the smash mansion each person had a room. Pit's room was nothing like the one he had in angel land. His had a TV in it along with a bunk bed incase he had a friend over even though they all lived in the same mansion. He walked over two a mirror and took a deep sigh when he saw his wings. And the end of each one the feather was cut and even though it was a small change it drastically made a difference in his flight ability. Feeling his stomach growl he decided to go back to lunch. After digesting a ham and cheese sandwich he felt hungry for a battle. Thankfully there was a stage simulator in the mansion. Upon asking several smashers king dedede was the one who agreed to fight.

The simulation showed a standard battle ring. After hearing the word fight pit leapt up in the air forgetting about his feathers being clipped. He crashed face first into the ground. Once more the angel tried to take to the sky but with little success he slowly floated down flapping his wings insanely fast but he couldn't stay up in the air. Finally landing on the ground he fell back panting.

King Dedede looked at pit and said "hey son is everything alright". (Pit and king dedede aren't related king dedede just talks lie that). Pit sat up still panting and said "I'm ok I don't need a break either 'gasp' just come at me with everything you got". King Dedede shrugged and concentrated energy into his hammer.

Jet thrusters came out on end and propelled it forward slamming into pit. The power was so strong that a molar was cracked and a bicuspid was knocked loose from pit's mouth. Pit landed a couple yards away and didn't move. King Dedede looked at him in horror wondering if he had hit him too hard. Finally after what seemed like hours pit moved. He slowly pushed himself up with his arms wobbling. When he got up he stumbled back a little clearly dazed. Finally he said "if you see a tooth it's mine". King Dedede looked around and picked a bicuspid off the floor and handed it to pit. Pit took it out of his hand and said "thanks". Dedede looked at him and said "I think we should take you to the dentist". Immediately pit said "no I'm fine I just have to lay down for a little bit that's all". Slowly he limped out the training room and into his room. Falling down on his bed he slowly let the unconsciousness claim him.

A couple hours later he woke up and limped out of his room. Only to find Pokémon trainer, link, and king dedede waiting for him. They all exchanged glances until king dedede finally broke the ice. "Now pit I know you have some sort of weird fear thing with doctors and dentists but I think you need to see one, now look we can either do this the easy way or we force you there". Knowing that he couldn't fight back he reluctantly followed them to peach and olimar who were in charge of all medical or dental needs.

Pit looked at the door and shuddered. He walked into the doctor's room where he took a look at pits wounds. After wrapping his right wing in bandages he escorted pit to the dentist. Finally here came the scary part the dentist. Taking a look in his mouth they saw the cracked tooth. "Your going to need to get it pulled" said peach. Pit backed away and said "I'm good it doesn't hurt at all". Then olimar tossed him an apple and said "fine than take a bite". Pit smiled took a large bit out the apple, swallowed and said "there now if you'll excuse me" pit said as he walked out the room. Peach frowned and counted "three, two, and one".

From outside the room pit cried out in pain "aaaaaarrrrrrggggggghhhhh".

Pit clutched his jaw as he cried out in pain. Write now it felt as though his cracked tooth was going to explode in his mouth. He had tried to hide the pain but ultimately failed now he will have to go through the most painful challenge yet. Getting his molar pulled. He walked over to Olimar and peach and sighed as they directed him to the dental chair. The young angel had faced many threats but none as hated as the dentist.

Ok" said olimar "now this will take the pain away so you don't even feel the tooth being pulled". Taking a syringe filled with a purple liquid. Pit groaned as his gum was pierced by the needle. But soon the pain and all other feelings disappeared and his mind began to sway. The entire room began to spin as he entered a state of hallucination from the numbing liquid. He never realized that Marth and link were helping him to his room while he mumbled and rambled on about strange things.

Finally realizing what happened he blurted out "where are you taking me I have to get a broke tooth out". "You already got it out" said link. After getting him onto his bed marth sighed and said "just go to sleep until the medicine wears off. Pit sat up and said "but I'm not tir-". Pit fell asleep before he could finish his sentence.

About an hour later before the medicine could were off pit woke up still delirious. He was hearing somebody call his name. Then even in his delirious state he realized who it was and said "hi lady palutena". Speaking to him telepathically the light goddess said "pit why do you sound funny"? Pit chuckled a little as if it was a joke and said "the dentist took out my tooth". The light goddess sighed and said "pit it is very important you focus ok"? Pit slowly nodded and said "ok". "Tomorrow there will be three moons and they will all cast a purple light" pit nodded his head and even though this was a telepathic conversation lady palutena continued. "Stay away from the light because if you make contact you will be cursed so no matter what stay inside". Pit nodded and said "ok… nighty night palutena" pit fell unconscious obviously not listening to what palutena had said leaving her to frantically try to wake him up in an effort to talk to him again and warn him. Sadly to no avail.

Hours later at dinner pit had woken up realizing what time it was. He got up and ran to the mess hall were everyone was eating. He sat down with the rest of the blade wielders and waited for their food.

Pit stretched his wings and flinched forgetting about his injured right wing. He looked around for something to read because he was never too good with patience when something caught his eye. He walked over to a book shelf and picked up a weapon magazine. He prepared to read it but the food arrived so he tucked it into his pocket and decided to read it later. He was quiet all throughout dinner. He was a little disheartened by his injured wing. His flight already pretty limited to begin was with. Now his wings were clipped and one was injured but then again he couldn't fly long distances without palutena so he knew he wouldn't have gotten far. Still this thought didn't make him feel any better. Still with a full stomach he brushed his teeth and went to bed. He was tired so very tired. He had gotten a flu shot, anesthesia, lost two teeth, get hit in the face with a super hammer, had his wings clipped and one sprained and all in one day. Slowly he fell unconscious once more and was sound asleep.

The next day he woke up but stayed in bed. He wasn't tired just zoned out. He slowly climbed out of bed still wearing pajamas. He walked out his room and was going to the mess hall for some breakfast. He was starving and ready to eat but when he walked into the mess hall he saw and unusual but funny sight. Bowser had fallen asleep face first in his soup from last night. Pit walked up to the unconscious koopa slowly and poked his head. Bowser immediately shot up and glared at pit. "I'm going to die old and alone"

Pit stared and said "umm … don't think like that I'm sure they are plenty of other fish in the sea besides what happened". Bowser looked at him and sniffled before saying "every time I ask someone out they run away or try to kill me, and my kids are locked away in a far away castle and I'm powerless to do anything to help". Pit winced and said "hey you're lucky I'm sure everyone will help you get your kids back today and besides your only problem is dating. How do you think I feel, do you think any girl will be impressed by an angel who can't even fly without a goddess helping him. That's not all I'm scared actually no downright horrified of doctors and dentist, and I got two teeth knocked out yesterday… by a penguin, with a hammer who talks like a cowboy". Bowser seemed to get cheered up by this and said "thanks Pit you're a good friend and who knows you may learn to fly yet along side one the nice lady angels". Pit chuckled and said "I promise today we get your kids back". Bowser began to cry and grabbed pit squeezing the life out of him in a death hug. "Oh thank you pit thank you is there any way I can repay you". "You could let me go" wheezed pit. Boswer let go and said "I must prepare myself".

Pit walked into the kitchen and made some toast or at least tried. His choice of junk food wasn't the only reason lady palutena never let pit cook. After using the fire extinguisher to put out the toast Pit sighed and just grabbed a bowl and some cereal and walked to a table. After finishing up he put his bowl in the sink and went to see other parts of the mansion. About halfway down the hall he heard a voice.

It was familiar but sent a chill up the angel's spine. He new this was not only an enemy to his friend but all other smasher's as well. His evil deeds were always heard of in angel land. His name was Ganandorf. "What are you doing here" growled pit. Ganon laughed and said "I came for you… bowser fetch". A large claw grabbed him and began to squeeze the life out of him. Pit looked up and didn't see bowser he saw a dark clone. Ganon laughed and said "I have successfully made dark clones of all your friends. But I can't seem to be able to make one of you. Well until tonight". His hand glowed purple and he sent a beam of purple energy towards pit. Cringing in fear pit prepared himself for the worst. But the worst never came. Something no someone had blocked it. It was bowser. Ganon roared in anger and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a smash ball and bowser did the same. In a flash of light giga-bowser was wrestling Ganon in monster form to the ground. Pit prepared to help but then a dizzy spell came over him. Soon he passed out.

Pit woke up hours later at knight with a bunch of weird creatures looking over him. Several koopa's and bowser's kids were looking at him. Pit sat up and saw bowser covered in bite marks and scratches. He nodded at pit acknowledging to him that he had beaten Ganon into retreat. When pit walked out he saw all the other brawlers having a barbeque to their victory in helping bowser save his kids. Pit looked up and saw something strange. Three moons. He was hypnotized and began walking towards the light and reached out. The moment his hand made contact with the light he was engulfed in purple energy. Mario saw and ran to pit along with the others. Pit fell to the ground. His wings were a dark teal, his clothes and hair had turned black and his eyes were red. "Pit" said Mario "Are you ok how do you feel". Pit pushed himself up smiling insanely. "Don't worry Mario I'm fine and by the way, I feel… dark". In a quick movement pit sent Mario flying back smacking into the ground. Pit chuckled at his pain and then he heard a familiar voice it wasn't Ganadorf's voice because this one calmed him. The voice belonged to palutena. _Pit you stop this right now. _Pit chuckled and said "poor, poor palutena don't you know Pit is dead, I'm dark pit. Ignoring him palutena said _pit you must fight him don't give up please._ "Oh stop this" said dark pit. "The only way you could bring pit back is by giving horrible grief or rage". _Pit please forgive me but I was the one who told master hand to have your wings clipped. _"What"? Said dark pit now sounding slightly different and his eyes turning blue "how could you do that to me". Then dark pit's eyes turned red as he said "shut up". His eyes turned blue as he said "no now get out of my body get out, out, out, ". Being engulfed in a blinding light pit was sent flying back looking normal. However something stayed behind lying on the ground unconscious. It was dark pit.

_Don't worry I will take care of him for good. _Palutena prepared to fire a laser to destroy dark pit when something blocked it. Pit had used his mirror shield and saved dark pit. Palutena now confused said _pit why on earth did you save him he is an unnatural occurrence and therefore must be eliminated_. Pit shook his head and said "palutena killing him would be no better than killing me. After all we are the same person". Palutena sighed and said _ok but had it come from anybody else it would have been raining dark pit every where. And I will spare him and let him in my palace on one condition. _"What"?_ We don't call him dark pit it sounds so ominous how about Pitoo._

Dark pit woke up and said "no I refuse to be called that". Pit looked at him and said "don't care". And in a blinding flash of light dark pit was teleported to palutena's castle.


	2. dark pit's redemption

Chap 2

"Let me go" shouted dark pit as the centurions brought him over to palutena. He wouldn't stop struggling even though breaking free wouldn't do him good. He couldn't fly and for precaution they clipped his wings and bound them together with rope. Palutena walked over and raised her staff above her head. Dark pit prepared himself for the worst but it didn't come. Palutena slowly and gently tapped dark pit's forehead. It glowed yellow and dark pit fell to the ground shaking violently. He opened his mouth to scream but only a purple mist came out. Soon it the mist did something very disturbing and took the form of some monstrous version of pit. It fell to the ground and tried to crawl back into dark pit but palutena blasted him into oblivion with her staff. "What was that" panted dark pit. Palutena looked at him and said "well I guess that thing was the reason that you were so grumpy". Dark pit shuddered and said "I think I'm gonna be sick". "Bathroom is down the hall on the first left" said palutena.

Dark pit began to vomit in the toilet some strange black residue the monster had left behind inside him. It was at first pure concentrated evil but now it was neutralized and just gross. Palutena knocked on the door before asking "are you ok in there pitoo"? "Don't call me pit- blaargh" palutena walked in and dark pit got up and held his head he looked very pale. Palutena seemed a little bewildered by how bad he looked and said "how about we get you something to eat"? Dark pit nodded and followed palutena. While walking down the hallway, dark pit looked up at palutena and said "what was that thing really and why was it inside me"? Palutena hesitated and said "it was nothing just some sort of demon trying to posses an angel". Dark pit looked back at his wings which were still tied up. "Umm can I get these binds off my wings"? Palutena used a sharp part of her staff and sliced through the rope with ease. Dark pit prepared to stretch his wings but winced when he moved the right one. That was odd he hadn't sustained any injuries so why did his wing hurt so bad. He tried to move it once more and winced again. "Maybe it's just a little stiff from the rope" thought dark pit. So he tried to move it again but it hurt even more this time.

"Is there a problem with your wing" asked palutena. Dark pit looked at her and said "no it's just a little sore that's all". Palutena put a hand on dark pit's wing and he flinched. "Ouch what are you doing" said dark pit. "Pit was never good at hiding pain and neither are you". "Seriously that hurts" said dark pit. "Yeah, you sprained it somehow, well nothing the doctor can't fix". "I think I'll have to take a rain check with the doctor" dark pit let out a nervous chuckle as palutena glared at him. "I don't have a choice do I" said dark pit. "No" replied lady palutena.

Dark pit sighed as they went to the doctor. The doctor was a small centurion. After wrapping the wing in some bandages dark pit set out towards the mess hall. All the centurions were eating there food and sharing tales of adventure. Dark pit was nervous; he never really talked to anyone but palutena especially since he was just created. He sat down at an empty table and grabbed some food. He was about to bite into a steak when he felt a sharp pain in his tooth. Spitting out a bicuspid he clutched his jaw. It felt as though his molar was cracked.

He knew he would have to hide the pain because palutena would make him get the tooth pulled. And that was something he didn't understand why was palutena acting so hospitable even after she had tried to kill him. A loud crash shook him from his thoughts. Running to where the noise came from dark pit found himself at the entrance of palutena's palace where all chaos broke loose. He looked up and saw the large robot duon, attempting to break through the palace. Dozens of centurions attacked but were swatted away like flies. It wasn't until someone tackled him out of the way did he realize duon had sent missiles at him. He looked up and saw a female angel same age as him.

"Pit thank palutena you're here but why do you look different" she said. Dark pit got up and said "sorry to disappoint but I'm dark pit you seem to have me mixed up with the other guy because I am servant to nobody but myself and who are you"? The young angel glanced nervously at duon and said "my name is angel and if you're not pit where is he"? "He is at the smash bros mansion probably not even aware that we are being attacked". Angel looked a little disappointed that pit was a no show. Angel opened her mouth to speak but dark pit shoved her out of the way and said "watch out".

With the sound of sharp steel piercing the air dark pit pushed angel out of the way right before duon's blade could cleave her in two. Duon targeted dark pit who pulled out a black version of the bow of palutena and pulled it into two separate blades and prepared to battle duon. Leaping into the air dark pit landed on the pink duon half's head. He saw a cannon begin to charge a laser and shoved his mirror shield in the way. Energy began to build up and up as duon began overload. Smoke began to billow out of cracks in the machines armor as it was turned into an oven. Duon roared in rage, he has had enough. Spinning around duon sent dark pit flying back. Before the dark angel could hit the ground duon slammed into him full force. Dark pit slammed into the rocks and before the dust could clear tons of missiles began to pummel him. Once the smoke had cleared dark pit could be seen unconscious and battered. Duon fired its super laser and watched in glee as it barreled towards the helpless angel. Dark pit watched as it came slowly it was as if all time had been slowed to a crawl. That's because it had. He looked around, for some reason everything had slowed down. Getting to his feet he walked out of the beams path. Pit landed in front of him holding a timer in his hand. He had come with an unusually large package two in fact. Handing one to dark pit he eagerly opened his package up. It was some sort of large gauntlet. After putting it on in a quick flash his right arm was turned into a yellow drill. Dark pit put on his gauntlet and his arm became a large steel crusher. Than using his left hand pit unfroze time by breaking the timer. A huge explosion engulfed where dark pit once was as duon laughed insanely. Than it stopped laughing the moment dark pit and pit said "hey ugly over here".

Duon roared in fury and charged using its knife head. Dark pit walked forward and the blade in his crusher arm. Dark pit smiled as he began to push the robot back. Then with a loud grinding and groaning sound dark pit ripped the knife right of duon's head. Duon cried out in horror as its weapon was torn away like nothing. Charging forward pit rushed forward and activated his drill and plowed right through the robot's armor. Duon backed away. "Palutena we need the power of flight" shouted pit. Than his wings and dark pit's wings began to glow blue as they began to fly. Taking to the air dark pit opened up his crusher arm and fired small burst of energy at duon. Armor was shredded like tissue paper. Pit decided to end this ascending up high he activated his drill and dived down at duon. Drilling perfectly through the middle pit burst out the pink half's chest and the once mighty robot fell on its side. Pit and dark pit walked over to it before aiming there weapons at it. Simultaneously they said "attention evil filth, you have attacked the palace of the beloved light goddess palutena, if you are ready to die speak now if not too bad". The duon looked up before saying "who are you"? Pit spoke first "I am pit servant of the goddess of light" than dark pit spoke "I am dark pit servant to nobody but myself". Than together they said "together we shall rain death upon you" and in a flash of light duon was destroyed.

Palutena walked over to them and said "nice speech did you spend all night working on it or was it your new twin powers"? Both pits began to laugh but stopped when there stomachs rumbled "so" said dark pit. "What's for dinner" finished pit.

Dinner was a large celebration centurions were sharing tales of what they did to help stop duon while sitting at a very special table were, pit, angel, dark pit, and palutena herself. Dark pit looked down at his meal and wasn't talking for some reason. He stole a quick glance at pit and looked down at pit. He didn't feel comfortable talking to pit especially since he tried to take over pit's body. Then again he was possessed at the time by that strange demon. All this was happening so fast and he felt weird. He felt as though he was going to vomit again. Pushing his plate away he said "I'm not hungry". As he got up to stand he began to stumble in his stance as his head began to spin. Pit was about to say something when some sort of headache swept over him and he clutched his head.

A purple mist began to fill the room and a haunting laugh sent a chill up the angels' spines. Walking out of the mist was dark bowser, Ganandorf, and dark Mario. Each one had some sort of gun and they aimed it at dark pit. In a flash a black arrow was sent through dark pit and he was turned into a statue with a gold ring underneath. "Watch what happens when a dark clone is turned into a statue, he dissolves" said ganan. However instead of dissolving dark pit stayed the same and than palutena began to laugh and said "please dark pit wasn't made by your dark matter I made him". "What" exclaimed pit. Palutena looked at him and said "he was made by a magic mirror not some sort of moon curse, in other words he isn't a dark clone, he is your twin brother". Pit's jaw dropped as he looked to the statue of his "twin". Palutena walked over to the statue and tapped the ring and in a flash of light dark pit was sitting on the ground clutching the side of his head a little disoriented. Ganandorf no longer laughing looked at palutena and charged with his fist channeling purple energy. However a purple and blue light arrow struck his stomach knocking him back. Ganandorf picked self off the floor clutching his stomach and said "we will be back". Dark bowser opened his mouth and let out a black steam and when it cleared they were gone. "Can some one please tell me what is going on here" said dark pit slowly getting up. Palutena looked at pit and said "I'll tell him". Then escorting dark pit to another room she told him everything.

After walking out of the room dark pit walked towards the exit of the dining room and before he walked out he looked at pit and opened his mouth to speak but stopped and left.

Palutena created a second room for dark pit were he walked in and collapsed on the bed. He had gone through so much in so little time and now he was so very tired. Slowly but steadily he shut his eyes and slept. Soon after pit did the same he didn't know how he was going to explain this to master hand but he was too tired to worry about that now. All he could think of now was sleep.

The next morning the twin angels woke up to the sound of a powerful engine. Rising up out bed pit ran towards the source of the noise and was met by dark pit, palutena, and angel. Pit looked up and saw the great fox (fox and falco's giant ship) slowly descending right in front of palutena's palace. The door opened and out came falco, fox, and master hand (who looked very angry even without a face). Pit looked at dark pit and palutena wondering if master hand would ever let them meet again.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in" he shouted. "And you" he shouted pointing at dark pit and angel "you're both in trouble and coming to the smashers mansion right away". Then calming down he faced palutena "I would appreciate if you came to". Palutena nodded and they all walked on to the ship. As they arrived at the smash mansion dark pit and angel were escorted to one room while pit and palutena went to another with master hand.

"Pit, you could have been captured and turned into one of my evil brother's trophies" master hand said. Pit gulped and palutena pondered the thought of this. "Now pit I understand you left to help save angel land and you missed your friend, not only that but your ahem… new twin brother". "Anyway what I'm getting to is that smashers will be allowed to visit other spots of the world that are safe from evil and your friends are becoming brawlers as we speak so you don't have to worry". "Still you have to understand how dangerous what you did is, still I will let you of with a warning, and let palutena decide your punishment". Palutena turned to pit and said "I'm not too good when it comes to discipline but I do know pit will stay at angel land for a little bit so how about… no desert for a month". Pit looked a little relieved that, that was all he was losing. Then dark pit and angel burst into the room and dark pit said "I just saw a giant fire breathing turtle and a penguin who talked like a cowboy just asked me why I look so different, are you sure this isn't a hallucination"? Master hand turned to angel and said "oh I forgot while you were all gone your sister Angela decided to become a brawler, I think she is at the pool area". Than turning back to pit and palutena he said "pit why don't you show your friends around the mansion I need to have a word with palutena". Pit nodded and led his friends around the halls. Turning back towards palutena he sighed and said "so what effect does the moon curse really have on them"? "We will find out at midnight. I just hope pit stay's safe".

Hours later after dinner pit and dark pit decided to fight donkey Kong to a fight. They chose the bridge of eldin arena and began the fight. However as soon as the fight began pit and dark pit collapsed and began to shake violently. They grew to bowser's size and black and white reptilian scales popped up everywhere there eyes turned amber and pupils turned to slits. There heads changed to a dragons head shape. Soon after more and more transformations two dragons stood in place of pit (the black dragon) and dark pit (the white dragon). Both dragons charged bowser and donkey Kong. However they had some of the most strength and caught the dragons mid charge. Both monsters began to struggle as they were put in a headlock. Biting down on dk's arm dark pit freed himself and let out a burst of purple fire. The blast struck the mighty ape sending him flying back. Dk picked up a cracker launcher and began to launch fire crackers at the dragon each one striking home. Finally swinging his arm his fist met dark pit's jaw in a loud crack knocking the dragon back.

Pit set out a blast of blue fire which bowser blocked with his own flame. Grabbing the dragon's skull bowser sent pit face first into the concrete leaving him disoriented. Picking up a bat pit slammed it into bowser's gut knocking him back. Picking up a ray gun bowser launched bullet's of energy slamming into pit. Bowser new there was more fight t these dragons so he broke a smash ball and began to grow. Picking both dragons up in his fist he brought them crashing through the bridge. Picking them back up both dragons's turned back into pit and dark pit that were both unconscious.

Waking up hour's later pit found out he was in palutena's palace with some strange bracer on. Dark pit had one also. Palutena walked in and said "wake up". Both pits groaned and said "five more minutes". Palutena sighed and snapped her fingers causing both of them to fall out of bed. Rising up both pits followed her to some sort of temple. "I have recently received a call from well another earth" said palutena. "What" said pit, "with humans and angels and gods". Palutena nodded and said "apparently humans seemed to have adapted to life without gods and all the gods have disappeared in an eternal slumber, except for the evil gods". Pit nodded giving a signal for palutena to go on. "Now a girl has prayed to us for help so I'm going to send you and pitoo there. Don't worry other brawlers are taking care of safe spots of the world so right now I need you both to there". Pit nodded but dark pit said "you expect me to go to some other dimension to help humans and risk my feathers because of one girl". Palutena sighed and said "angel is also coming". Dark pit sighed knowing how much he was about to reveal and said "I'm in". In a blinding flash of light both angels were teleported to the 13 year old girl's house.


	3. a new dimension

Chap 3

A young girl with green hair was praying inside her house for a hero. Then a brilliant light appeared and she looked up mesmerized. Then in a blinding flash her green eyes were staring into a pair of electric blue and fiery red ayes. There was an awkward silence until dark pit said "do you think palutena sent us to the wrong spot". Then the girl broke into tears and wrapped her arms around pit and dark pit. Pit glared at dark pit who said "I didn't do anything to offend her". Turning his attention to the sobbing girl he said "are you ok". She nodded at dark pit and said "I'm so happy palutena answered my prayer, lets go to the living room to talk". "What's wrong with this room" asked pit. The girl turned to him and said "I don't want to talk in a closet". "Oh" said pit.

In the living room pit and dark pit listened to what the girl had to tell them. Apparently Hades and dark lord Gaul had been wreaking havoc upon this world with other evil gods and titans. "Wait" said pit "we were never properly introduced". "I'm pit servant of the goddess of light and this is pitoo my brother, and who are you". The girl giggled and said "I'm Eliza". Just then there was a knock at the door and someone burst in with a pizza box in her hand. "Hey Eliza it's me Liz to give you your daily dose of sunshine and I brought a pizza". Eliza shot up and said "do you know how to knock". Liz smiled and said "why would I do that when I have a house key besides you never get any- are those angels"? Eliza turned to pit and dark pit and said "yes and please don't tell anyone I will get in so much trouble for praying to a god after all we have gone so long without their assistance. Liz sighed and said "ok but if were bringing them along to the base they can't look like that". "Oh well, we will think about that later it's time for bed it's really late". Pit looked up and said "palutena can you beam us home"? _Sorry pit but I don't have enough energy to do that, warping in between dimensions take a lot of power._ "Uh oh" said pit. "What do you mean uh oh" asked Liz. "Palutena doesn't enough power to send us back home for now" said pit. Liz squealed in excitement and said "hooray sleep over".

Eliza sighed and dark pit face palmed his face. "This won't end well" said the dark angel.

The next morning Liz burst in the door and shoved pit and dark pit off the couches and on the floor. The twins groaned as they got up and saw Liz looking very mad. "Change into these" she said passing pit a black t-shirt and jeans and passing dark pit a white t-shirt and jeans. "Oh crud, I forgot something. You change into those and I'll be back". "What's her problem" said dark pit. Eliza walked in and said "she's just stressed because there's been a lot of trouble with the dark gods and a new one is about to be reborn. Oh and you better change quickly before she goes full fury on you".

Changing fast dark pit and pit looked at themselves in the mirror. "This feels so unnatural" said dark pit. "Yeah do we really have to wear this" asked pit. "Just as long as you two like me with a head because the team will freak out if they realize that I prayed to a god for help". Then Liz ran in with tennis shoes and two capes. "Put these on" she said. "What are with the capes" asked pit. "To hide your wings" responded the girl. Dark pit shot up and said "Absolutely not, hiding an angels wings is worse than walking around with a paper bag over you head". Liz glared at him and dark pit did the same.

"Pitoo put on the cape this is a war you won't win" said Eliza. Dark pit kept his gaze and said "We'll see about that". In the car pit and Liz sat in the front while dark pit glared at Liz from the back with his wings covered by a cape. Liz sighed and said "come on pitoo it isn't that bad". Dark pit turned away and said "don't talk to me". "Don't worry he just isn't grateful about how you woke him up that and he isn't a morning person for some reason". Dark pit looked up as the car stopped in front of a broken down building. Liz stuck her hand out the window and pressed it on the wall and an underground opening appeared. Pressing down on the pedal they traveled underground for several miles until stopping at a parking space.

"Come on" said Liz "I want you to meet a friend of hours, Magnus, he is the mechanic". "Oh and one more thing if your with anyone but me or Eliza and palutena calls you don't pick up". "What! I couldn't do that to lady palutena that's incredibly rude" exclaimed pit. Dark pit sighed and said "oh come on its one missed call it isn't like your going to die". Then Liz said "Oh shut up were about to do something very risky and we need you two to be quiet". Pit and dark pit exchanged glances before asking "what are you going to do"? Liz smiled and said "summon a dragon angel". Then palutena spoke to all of them and said _a dragon angel! You really should rethink this. Their vicious mean and ruthless, just one elite could rip apart any god besides their own who is said to be insanely powerful but still kind and generous. _Liz looked up and said "don't worry we will summon a scout I'm sure their not vicious".

Liz brought them into another room where a man was working on a motorcycle. Liz walked over and said "Yo Magnus were going to take the biplane to the dragon temple oh and we have to new recruits. Pit held out his hand and said "hi". Magnus just looked at his hand and said "you better hope you and your brother survive angel face". Liz hopped in the small plane and dark pit and pit followed.

At the temple Liz walked over to a shrine and placed three candles and a piece of meat by it and began to pray. "Oh dragundra please take our offering and send one of your angels to help save the humans". For a few seconds it was quiet but then a rumbling was heard. The three turned and saw a ton of underworld monsters blocking their path. They began to charge powerful weapons until a tempura wizard stepped up. Raising his staff he prepared to turn the three into tempura. Then suddenly a story tall sphere of light shot out of the shrine and reflected the magic and turned several monoeys into tempura. The sphere began to take shape. Large wings unfolded. A draconic head formed and green eyes opened. Standing on its hind legs the dragon walked like a human and roared. The tempura wizard backed away before sending a deep fry wave at the lizard. The powerful magic did little but dirty several emerald scales. Then the monster opened its mouth and a green beam of energy launched out obliterating every monster but the tempura wizard. The dragon grabbed the tempura wizard and brought him close to his open maw. Pit, dark pit, and Liz all turned away and cringed as they heard a loud **crunch**. The dead tempura wizard fell headless while the dragon turned to the kids, still chewing tempura.

Then the dragon did something really strange, it spoke. "Oh man, they may not cook like Greeks but leave it to the underworld to make a monster made out of my favorite snack… burp, excuse me". Dark pit vomited and pit did the same. The dragon turned to Liz and asked "are they ok"? Liz stared at him with her jaw dropped. The dragon scratched the back of his head before saying "I forgot, I better change into a form you can better comprehend". Shrinking down to pit's height the dragon turned into a boy same age as pit and had a pair of feathery wings. Liz hesitated and said "why are you here"? The dragon angel smiled and said "you called for an angel". Liz righted herself and said "well when I asked for an angel I was sort of expect-". Then the boy cut her off and said "let me guess, you were expecting some sort of older more experienced dragon angel instead of some pitiful 13 year old novice". Liz nodded and chuckled out of guilt. Then the boy turned to leave and said "well let me tell you something before I go incase you didn't just realize this I kind of just saved your life and wipe out a demon battalion all while looking for a snack". The boy turned into a dragon and leapt off the ledge in an attempt to fly, but then tumbled down the side of the mountain. Liz gasped in horror and ran to the ledge to see where he landed. However the dragon angel got up somewhere about 500 feet below Liz. He rubbed his arm which seemed to pain him and attempted to get up.

Liz, pit, and dark pit all climbed down to meet the dragon. However as they got there, they saw a gruesome sight. The dragon's arm had been dislocated. The dragon looked at the wound and with a sickening **crack** snapped it back into to place. He rubbed his shoulder and said "nothing serious, just a dislocated shoulder nothing serious at all". Then looking at Liz he asked "what are you looking at"? He looked down and saw a blade plunged deep into his chest threatening t reappear on the other side. Pulling the sword out with a small gush of blood the angel frowned and said "darn, I just had this cleaned too". "I think we should take you to a hospital" said Liz. "It's just a little scratch nothing big" said the dragon angel. Liz glared at him and said "then why is it gushing blood". The dragon angel looked at the wound and charged up a small burst of fire. In a quick flash the wound was cauterized he said "I don't see it gushing blood".

Than palutena said _I can take care of that. Me and viridi will have that healed in a few seconds._ In a beam of light everyone was teleported to palutena's palace. "Wait did she say viridi as in the goddess of nature" asked the dragon angel cautiously. "Yeah she did, why do you ask" asked pit. Then a long thorny vine lashed the dragon angel across the back. He winced as he felt his wings get scraped. He turned and saw viridi who was red in the face and her left arm was turned into a thorny vine "you jerk. One thousand years and you never called back". The 13 year old dragon angel sighed and said "you broke up with me, and you're the only one making a fuss over something that died thousands of years ago". Viridi yelled out in rage before extending her vine arm and wrapped it around the dragon angels arm and made the thorns extend. "You shouldn't have done that" growled the dragon angel his eyes were glowing red. Then suddenly his arm that was wrapped in the thorny vine which was viridi's arm turned into a scythe and burst threw the vine impaling it. Viridi cried in pain and tried to pull her vine arm back but it was stuck on the dragon angel's scythe hand. Than the dragon angel charged up an ionized plasma blast and fired it at the base of viridi's vine arm. The plasma lanced through the base of the arm severing it from the shoulder. Viridi fell on her butt and backing away clutching her stump where her arm was blown off.

The dragon angel turned into a dragon and walked over to the goddess of nature. Inhaling deeply for a second he let out a loud bellowing roar in the light goddess's face making her cry in fear. Turning around the dragon clutched its injured arm which had holes drilled in from the thorns so you could see muscle and bone and walked away. Pit ran over to the fallen goddess and helped her up. Viridi cried some more and hugged pit in fear and shock. Than a loud roar sounded from the other room and a tree monster ran in and attacked the dragon. The dragon's eyes narrowed as he bit down on the tree monster's shoulder. He was very hungry and now was the time to feed. He began to suck out the tree monster's blood which was tree sap. The tree beast groaned and soon as all it's bodily fluid was gone fell to ash. The dragon licked his teeth, the sap was very sweet and he liked it. Then a dizzy spell fell over him and he collapsed unconscious. A large dragon appeared over him and stroked his head as he slept. The larger dragon turned to palutena and said "I am so sorry for this, but please be careful with this particular one of my creations. He is very sensitive and has had a difficult past. And whatever you do… never make him cry". With a wave of his hand the dragon god had disappeared. "Pit take viridi to the medical room I think it's time we had a talk with our new guest" said palutena. The sleeping dragon whined like an abused dog before calming down and turning onto his stomach.

Not too long after the commotion the goddess of nature regrew a new arm and the dragon angel was awake and ready to tell palutena anything she needed to know. The dragon angel stared at palutena before saying "my name is drake, are god dragundra has sent me here to help you in your quest to stop the underworld". Palutena nodded and said "ok but I have just one more question, what happens when a dragon angel cries"? Drake sighed and said "it would be easier to show the four of you". Then four long pearly white tentacles each tipped with a sharp drill stabbed into the back of pit's, palutena's, Liz's, and dark pit's head and they were teleported to a battle field. The field was blood soaked and littered with dozens of bloody corpses. A large beast stood in the middle laughing evilly. Its mere presence sent a chill down everyone's spine. It was… a dragon angel. However when in dragon mode a dragon angel would have scales the color red, green, blue, purple, yellow etc. This one was different. It was double the average size with razor sharp spines extended all over its back. The scales were a midnight black and eyes were like soulless white orbs, teeth and claws were elongated and the tail swayed behind the demonic creature.

The beast stared at another dragon of equal size except this second dragon gave of a strange energy which calmed down everyone. The new dragon was dragundra. Dragundra sighed and said "my dear dragon angel you have shed a tear and you were turned into an abomination. There is no turning back now". Dragundra extended his claws "may your

once calm state be returned". Then the dragon god tapped the demonic dragon and in a flash of light a bloody injured dragon angel stood in place and fell to his knees gasping for breath. "Please forgive" he pleaded. The dragon god helped him up and said "no, please forgive me for I could have prevented all this bloodshed". The dragon god looked around and said "poor human's never stood a chance against a crying dragon angel. If only I had gotten hear sooner". With sorrow in his eye the dragon god turned and teleported him and his angel back to their realm. The next thing everyone knew they were back in the palace.

"What was that" asked Liz. Drake sighed and said "when a dragon angel cries only a single tear comes out. That one tear contains all our sanity, our personality, what keeps us under control. With that gone we go berserk and all our power is released in a massive bloody frenzy. We attack whatever moves and feels. We become … monsters". Then he turned to pit and dark pit and said "you have been marked with the dragon's curse. Whatever you do don't cry. Well do to unforeseen circumstances I must go back to hour realm but in the meantime". He tossed everyone a whistle. "Only use that for an emergency because that can summon me to help. Seriously don't blow the whistle unless a dragon angel goes berserk". Then in a flash of light he was gone. "Well that little reunion was fun but I must now send you all back" said palutena.

In a flash the three kids were teleported back to the dragon shrine. "No one can know of this not even Eliza" said Liz. Dark pit and pit nodded and dark pit asked "ok can I take this cape off now because I'm tired of hiding my wings". Liz glared at him and said "not yet, we have to return the plane". Dark pit groaned and climbed into the biplane followed by Liz and pit.

The plane ride was smooth until about 500 meters from the base. A purple fireball struck the planes wing and blew it off. The plane was sent into a spiral plummeting straight down towards earth.

…

"What happened to you guys" asked Eliza. "Plane…wing…fire…boom" stuttered dark pit before collapsing on the couch. "We had to crash land" said Liz. "Thanks to palutena we flew out of there just in time" said pit who collapsed on a second couch. Dark pit looked up and said "never again".


	4. double baby trouble

Chap 4

"Hey" pit felt a nudge on his shoulder. "Wake up dude, there is someone here to see you" pit ignored the voice. Suddenly he was pushed of the couch and on to the ground. "Ouch why does everyone keep doing that" groaned pit. He got up and saw Viridi. He rubbed his head and asked "what are you doing here and why is it so hot"? "I'm here to check up on you two, and the air conditioner broke". Pit groaned and said "I need something to drink". Walking over to the counter he picked up a cup with a blue liquid in it and drank it. Eliza walked in and poured herself some water and drank. She turned to pit and said "Sorry about the air conditioner, I need to get that fixed". Eliza looked behind him and saw the cup with the blue liquid empty; she choked on the water and said "please tell me you didn't drink that". Pit looked to the cup and said "yeah why"? Eliza covered her mouth in horror and said "that was an experimental potion, I have no idea what it does and you drank it". Pit felt his stomach grumble and gurgle and he clutched it and fell to his knees. He cried out and collapsed unconscious. Then everyone heard palutena's voice. _What is going on? Is pit ok?_ Eliza looked up and said "no he drank an experimental potion by accident, and I have no idea what it does". _What! That's it I'm teleporting you here._

In a bright flash Eliza, pit, dark pit, and viridi were all teleported into palutena's palace. Dark pit who was still asleep, fell face first on the ground and slowly got up clutching his head. Palutena rushed over to pit who was groaning. She picked him up and then a large cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. She looked around for pit who had disappeared in the smoke. Finally she heard a small cry and looked down and saw pit. He was turned into a baby. A small tunic covered his top half while a diaper covered the bottom one. Palutena gasped and picked him up. "Oh my god, he is so adorable" squealed palutena holding the crying baby. She slowly cradled him in her arms and he fell asleep right away, his small wings fluttering. Palutena signaled the others to follow her. Laying baby pit in a crib she turned to Eliza and said "lets go to the other room, he's sleeping". Palutena, viridi, and Eliza left and noticed dark pit was gone. "Where's pitoo" asked palutena. There question was answered as they heard a faint whimpering coming from the same room as pit. They walked in and turned on the lights and looked on the ground. Lying next to the bed was baby dark pit who was crying, obviously scared. Palutena picked him up and checked to make sure pit was still asleep, he was. Taking the crying baby dark pit out of the room palutena cradled him in her arms trying to calm him down. His dark wings slowly fluttered around as sad cry escaped his tiny throat.

Palutena continued to cradle him before saying "poor little guy, he is really scared". She looked at Eliza before asking "how long will they be like this". Eliza shrugged and said "until I find an antidote for the potion. Only one problem". "What" asked palutena. "I forgot what I used to make it and that was the last of the potion, not a single drop left" said eliza. Baby dark pit began to cry even louder. Palutena cradled him some more but it didn't work. "Oh please don't be sad" begged palutena. Eliza looked at the crying baby angel and strokes his head. She moved some of his hair around gently and the baby began to calm down. Palutena gasped and tried rubbing his head gently. This somehow acted as a safety signal for the baby and he calmed down. Soon the baby was asleep.

Setting him down next to baby pit, the two infants lay down in a crib gently breathing. Palutena walked out of the room with Eliza and said "don't worry; you have all the time you need to make an antidote. Also there both as adorable as babies I wouldn't mind taking care of them. However I will occasionally need your help so let's stay in touch". Eliza nodded as she was teleported back to her home. She immediately began to work on an antidote.

"Great what are we going to do with a couple of babies" asked viridi. Palutena looked at her, smiled and said "were going to take care of them of course". Viridi groaned and pinched the crease of her nose. "This is a fine mess" viridi thought to her self. "Cheer up" said palutena "that kind of attitude isn't healthy for babies and goddess's". Viridi turned to the room and saw the sleeping baby angels and sighed. "Ok I will help but I'm not going on diaper duty" said viridi. "Ok, we'll find a way to take care of that" said palutena. The twin's coed softly in there sleep. "What should we do now" asked viridi. Palutena looked at the babies and said "let's get the brawlers here for a party so they can know about this, and we should wake up the babies, we have to or they won't be able to go to sleep tonight".

Preparing the party was very fun. The centurions were cooking, and decorating the castle; palutena and viridi walked around and examined the party coming together. Pit and dark pit were in a double stroller, making noises loudly and giggling. Palutena and viridi laughed at this. Then the door bell rang and palutena shouted "come in". Then the door flew open and a massive beast darted towards palutena, and viridi. They both screamed in fear and closed there eyes. However nothing happened and they opened there eyes to see the beast making the babies laugh. Viridi looked up and said "who are you"? The beast turned to her and said "I am bowser koopa the third. But you may call me bowser". Viridi glanced nervously at the beast and said "hello, um bowser. Why are you here so early". Bowser turned his attention to baby pit and baby dark pit before saying "I would like to know why my friend, and his brother are babies". Palutena sighed before saying "it is a long story but we just wanted to let the brawlers know about this". Bowser nodded before saying "I must go, and I will be back for the party tonight". Turning around the royal koopa left and closed the door. Palutena and viridi sighed in relief until the babies started crying. Taking the two babies out of the stroller palutena tried to see what was wrong with them.

"What's wrong" asked palutena. "I think they are hungry" said viridi. Taking the babies to the kitchen, Palutena poofed up two bottles of formula milk. Gently handing dark pit to viridi, the nature goddess tried feeding the baby angel but he just squirmed and cried. "Oh now what's wrong with him" groaned viridi. Palutena handed viridi baby pit who was drinking his formula, and took baby dark pit who slowly stopped crying as palutena picked him up. Palutena chuckled as the two drank there formula hastily. Viridi glared at baby dark pit and scowled. "Palutena, why wouldn't he let me hold him" asked viridi who glanced down at baby pit who she was holding. Palutena chuckled and said "dark pit is well…not very trusting to anyone but me, and pit. Being a baby instead of saying he didn't want you to hold him, he simply squirmed and cried". Viridi still looked hurt from this.

Baby pit and baby dark pit both began to cry again. Palutena picked them up and patted their back. A small burp came from the babes and then another more horrible noise came. Palutena and viridi both pinched there noses as baby pit, and dark pit began to cry again. Setting them on a bed viridi began to leave the room. "Where are you going? You need to stay here and help me" said palutena. "I am only thirteen, I'm too young for this" viridi exclaimed. Palutena sighed and said "close your eyes, and throw out the diapers when I give you them". Viridi groaned and walked over to them. Both of them put on blindfolds and palutena poofed off the dirty diapers and handed them to viridi. With the blindfolds still on, she poofed on two new diapers for the babies, then the crying stopped. Palutena took off her blindfolds and saw the babies laughing, with two new diapers. Picking them both up palutena laughed, thankful that the scary part was over. Then using her mind she contacted Emily.

In a flash of light Emily appeared holding the antidote in her hand. "I hope this works" she said. Putting the antidote in two bottles she fed each baby and waited. Suddenly the babies were engulfed in one big flash. The light engulfed the entire room, forcing everyone to shield there eyes. Then the light died down and revealed…well no change. Pit and dark pit were still two adorable babies. The babies laughed and giggled clapping there hands. Emily hung her head down in shame. "It's ok we will find a way" said palutena patting Emily on the back. Emily began to cry and said "no, its not ok pit and dark pit are babies because I had to leave that dumb potion on the counter like an idiot". Palutena shook her head and said "you are the smartest mortal I know, and don't worry worst things have happened. Then out of no where and voice said "yeah worst things like me". Walking from the shadows came, Ganandorf. Palutena reached for her staff but dark Bowser took it and held her and viridi, while dark donkey Kong grabbed Emily. Ganandorf walked over picked the two babies up by there hands making them cry. "Stop" shouted palutena, "your hurting them". Ganandorf laughed and began to channel purple energy into there arms making them wail in pain. The babies kept crying until a golden light enveloped them both. A powerful kick knocked Ganandorf back. He looked up and saw not pit or dark pit, but someone in between. One half had dark pit's hair, wing, eyes, and clothes, while the other half had pit's hair, wing, eyes, and clothes. They had formed into one being (temporarily). Ganandorf growled and called in a retreat. Once more the dark clones disappeared and so did Ganandorf. Pit/dark pit looked towards palutena, smiled and was swallowed up by the light once more. They were turned into to babies once again and began to fall. Palutena caught the falling babies and cradled them, and calmed them down. "There, there don't cry, momma's got you" said palutena cradling the crying babies to sleep. They closed there eyes and slept, whimpering slightly in fear and confusion. "Momma" viridi asked. Palutena turned around and said "oh sorry, it's just that I feel like a mother to them, that's all". "Well that would explain why they like you so much" said Emily.

Later at the party the brawlers had all arrived and were sitting down at a long table patiently. Palutena walked up with a microphone and said "I have some very important news for all of you". Viridi came in with the stroller with baby pit, and dark pit, both of them were gently asleep. The brawlers gasped in shock as palutena continued "now, we are working on a way to return them to normal, but we need your help. Another earth is threatened by evil gods, and we need you to help us. Now I know it isn't ideal but please, we need all your help if we are to save this place". Bowser was the first to stand as he said "I will do this, I will help save this earth. I swear on the koopa family name". Mario stood up and said "count me in". Soon every brawler was standing and clapping at saying that they will join. Then master hand spoke up and said "no one is going anywhere. However that doesn't mean we can't help from here. My brother's army was huge and I know it will come back. Now we can fight a help, but pit and dark pit are the exception. They are babies". After the party the brawlers returned home except for some of the girls, and bowser. Peach chuckled as baby pit and dark pit crawled around the floor looking around curiously. Bowser scooped them up in his large hands and brought them to palutena. "I am sorry about them becoming babies" said bowser. Palutena smiled and cradled the baby angels and said "it's ok. I actually think their absolutely adorable like this". The babies cooed and smiled at palutena. Bowser turned and said bye before leaving with the girls. The baby angels began to yawn and fidget as they got cranky. Viridi picked up baby dark pit (who let her hold him) and palutena got baby pit and they carried them to the crib. After they were asleep viridi and palutena gently and quietly walked out of the room.


	5. The dragon angel challenge

Chap 5

After the party all the smashers left and the baby angels were fast asleep. Viridi and palutena sat down and drank tea. Viridi sighed before saying "I bet you are pretty happy about this". Palutena looked around to make sure no one was listening before saying "can you blame me. I have always felt like a mom to pit. And now he and pitoo are two adorable babies". Viridi thought about this before asking "what about pitoo. Do you feel like a mother to him"? Palutena laughed and said "of course. If anything bad happened to them I don't know what I would do. I think we should go to sleep also, it is getting very late". Viridi went back to her palace, and palutena went to bed. Little did they know that baby pit, and dark pit had gotten out of their crib while they were asleep.

When palutena woke up in the morning she screamed in horror. The babies were gone. She frantically ran through the castle looking for them. She spotted the baby angels by the kitchen. Dark pit was on top of the large stove and pit was following. Palutena tried to grab pit but he climbed up too high. They began climbing around and they accidently knocked over the knives, which were flung out and darted towards palutena. She ducked and the knives flew past her and into the wall. She looked behind and then at the babies with anger in her eyes. The babies began to crawl away and she chased after them. They exited the kitchen and palutena followed but when she poked her head out the door, the babies disappeared around the corner. "How do they move so fast" thought palutena. She chased after them back and forth before stopping, and panting. She saw the babies looking at her and she raised her staff. "You need a time out, power of sleep". Then the babies were struck with a beam of light and fell asleep. Palutena scooped them up in her arms and saw that they were completely unscathed. With a sigh of relief viridi appeared and said "what is going here"? Palutena shushed her and she brought the babies to a new playpen, where they woke up and crawled around. Palutena sighed and said "these two are trouble makers". The babies giggled when she said that and continued to explore the playpen.

Then palutena heard Eliza. With a flick of her wrist Eliza was there and she had two little metal wristbands. She put them on the babies and waited, hoping they would return to normal. Then suddenly the babies wings glowed and they began to fly. Palutena quickly caught them, and removed the wristbands before saying "I had enough trouble keeping track of them now; if they fly I don't know what could happen. Besides if that power of flight is anything like mine, their wings could burn away from to much use". Eliza seemed very upset before palutena calmed her down and said "don't be sad. If you want I would let you watch them for the day. You could use the company; I will be there too along with viridi". Eliza smiled and said "thanks". In a flash they were sent back to Eliza's house and Liz was waiting there. Before she could speak she took one look at the babies and screamed.

"Oh my god, they are so adorable" she said. Palutena chuckled and viridi sighed along with Eliza. The babies seemed a little confused by Liz but began to laugh none the less. "Liz, those two are pit and dark pit" said Eliza. Liz continued to gawk at the babies and said, "I know, but they are just so adorable". The babies stopped laughing and continued to look around the house. This place seemed familiar to them, but they did not remember a lot before the transformation into a baby.

Then suddenly they heard the babies cry as a familiar dark presents swept over them. Palutena and viridi knew this person too well. Just as evil as Ganandorf, medusa appeared in the room with several monoeye, and a reaper. "Well, well, well if it isn't pitiful pit, and who do we have here, a brother"? Palutena raised her staff and destroyed the monsters surrounding medusa. Medusa chuckled and said "I am not here to fight; I simply came for a more important prize". With a wave of her hand a crack formed in the floor and a small blue gemstone came out. "Hades will be pleased" she said, and then she disappeared. Palutena seemed a little confused but besides a small crack in the ground, there was no change in the room, no injuries, no destruction, how unlike medusa.

Liz seemed lost in thought before smiling. "I forgot to tell you, I made special bracers for the babies, as long as they are wearing them pit and dark pit should return to their normal age". She strapped a special bracer on the babies and took a few steps back. They began to glow and in a cloud of smoke disappeared. When the smoke cleared pit and dark pit were back in there normal clothes and they seemed confused.

Dark pit clutched his head and stumbled back before saying "what just happened, and why do I taste *burp*…baby food, bleh". Viridi giggled before saying "long story, we will fill you in later, but now calls for celebration". Then pit sprang up and said "I hope this is a prank where we put shaving cream on Hades face while he sleeps". Viridi scowled and said "no, but I have had this planned for some time now".

Pit and dark pit contemplated this before asking simultaneously "what"? Viridi smiled and said "a cruise". Pit seemed excited and said "like a boat"? Viridi chuckled and said "no, more like one in space, and some of your friends are coming to".

A few days later the group was seen at a cruise ship near the ocean. Pit seemed amazed, dark pit was trying not to laugh, Mario was looking around, viridi looked mad, palutena was smiling, luigi was gaping at the ship, and bowser seemed a little bored. "So. How is this getting into space" asked pit. Viridi's face turned red and she said "I booked the wrong ship, so it's several days on the high seas".

Dark pit burst into laughter and said "you gods are so skilled at making war, but you can't even book a cruise on the right ship, pfft hahahahahahaha". Virdi turned her right arm into a thorny vine and prepared to lash dark pit when bowser caught it and said "now is not the time to fight, now is the time to relax". Viridi changed her arm back and scowled "you better let go or else I will be having turtle soup tonight". Bowser let go even though the threat didn't even scare him. They entered the cruise and prepared for a day of relaxation.

….

"Cannonball" shouted pit as he jumped in the water, made a large splash and soaked dark pit. "The heck" shouted dark pit. Pit climbed put of the pool, apologized to his brother, and they walked off to the wave simulator. Then a small black turtle crawled out the pool with two bracers in his mouth. He handed them to a tall, dark figure and was sucked into an evil poke ball. Dark Pokémon trainer picked up a communicator, and spoke. "Sir, we have the dragon bracers. Things will be nothing but insanity by tonight". Then in a puff of dark smoke the trainer was gone, and so were the bracers.

The gang met up at the buffet, were pit and dark pit chewed down on the food (except for the tempura, and eggplant). Bowser was eating a turkey leg the size of a baseball bat, and a few feet thick. Mario and Luigi were eating pasta, while palutena and viridi ate some salad. Soon the gang had their fill and then something strange began to happen. The sun set to reveal the pitch black sky and pit and dark pit fell down in pain. Palutena and viridi ran to hem when their wings glowed. Dark patches of scales formed over their skin, feathers fell off to reveal thick leathery membrane, and their head took on a dragon skull shape. They grew to the size of bowser and soon no evidence of the angels was left…only dragons. Pit and dark pit let out a ferocious roar as the leapt out of the dining room and began to wreak havoc upon the cruise ship.

Viridi gaped in shock before saying "I am so glad this is a private cruise". Palutena seemed a little horrified before saying "I think we should get Eliza". In a flash of yellow the green haired girl appeared on the cruise in her pajamas. She seemed a little shocked at first, but took one look at the dragons and sighed. "Those two are something else" she said. Turning to palutena the two exchanged glances, snapped their figures and said "the bracers, if we break those they will be nothing but adorable babies again". Bowser, Mario, and luigi glanced at the dragons and charged. Bowser took on pit, and Mario and luigi took on dark pit. Bowser punched, and slashed the dragon across the face, while the luigi and Mario pelted dark pit with red and green fire. The two dragons howled in pain before palutena said "oh, please be gentle with them". Then bowsers ducked as a fireball from the dragons flew over his head and blue up several chairs before saying "gentle, are you kidding me". Then pit swung forward and nailed bowser in the face, causing him to fall back. He pounced on the koopa, but bowser quickly spun around and dug the spikes into pit's dragon body, leaving multiple lacerations. Dark pit covered his face with his arm, as dozens of burnt blotches decorated his skin. Mario, Luigi, and bowser knew they needed to end this quickly before their friends got hurt. Suddenly thick vines entangled the dragons and the three turned and saw viridi concentrating.

Bowser unleashed powerful fire from his mouth and struck pit's bracer, causing it to break. Then a green and red fire ball struck dark pit's bracer simultaneously and shattered it. Then in a flash the dragons turned into two little crying baby angels. However they all failed to realize how the babies would react to the injuries and the two baby angels started crying. Palutena picked them up and took a look at the wounds. Pit had dozens of cuts from bowser's shell, and dark pit was covered in burns, including some on his wings. Palutena rushed over to the first aid room where she began to treat the wounds. The babies stopped crying and soon fell asleep, covered in child badges. Palutena cradled them and sighed and said "bowser when I say be gentle, listen…please". Bowser nodded and so did the Mario bros.

The next morning everyone walked on the deck and took in the view of the ocean. Mario and luigi were already eating spaghetti as the others woke up. Palutena walked in holding the two babies and said "please tell me there are booster seats". Bowser was about to answer when two loud roars sounded from the deck. Everyone ran to see what it was, and saw two ten foot dragons (one green, and one black) begin to descend. The green dragon had Liz on his back, and stood proud and tall, where as the black dragon backed down a bit, nervous and timid. Kind of like a scared abused puppy. Liz hopped off, and put two bracers on the baby angels. One was to return them to their normal age, and the other to keep them from becoming dragons. In a flash, dark pit, and pit were 13 again and clutched their heads. Then the green dragons shrunk into angel form revealing himself to be drake. Drake turned to the black dragon and glared before saying "go on and change back you moron. Or do I have to help you with that too". The black dragon changed into a young boy, same age as pit, drake, and dark pit, and looked down. He had brown hair, and one wing was black, and the other white. His eyes were a crimson, hazel color.

Liz punched drake in the arm and said "geeze why do you have to be so hard on him. He can't help what, I mean who he is". Drake continued to glare at the other angel and said "he is a worthless mutant freak, not even a real dragon angel. He is only alive because dragundra would not let me kill him when I had the chance". The angel glanced up, and back down clearly hurt by the words. Liz shoved drake away and walked over to the angel and said "I am Liz. Who are you"? The angel looked a little nervous before saying "I'm David". Drake growled and said "pathetic isn't he"? Then David just sighed and walked away. Liz punched drake in the gut and said "stop being so rude, I really don't want to see an angel cry". Drake laughed and said "he hasn't displayed any emotion since 2000 years ago. He is scared to cry, even though nothing will happen because he isn't a dragon angel". The last part he shouted so that David could hear. Drake continued to chuckle until a fire ball struck his chest, and knocked him back. He slowly raises and saw david, who for the first time in millennia looked angry. "Shut up" he growled.

Drake looked very angry, and turned his hand into a scythe blade. In a blur of crimson, blood erupted from the large bloody gash left on david's wing. The angel fell back clutching the wing and watched as drake rushed forward. His throat glowed, and fangs extended as he unleashed a column of fire that engulfed drake. As the flames died out it showed drake burnt black. He coughed some smoke and fell to one knee and glared up. Bowser grabbed drake and tried holding him back, while palutena and viridi helped David.

Inside the medical room David groaned as palutena wrapped bandages around his injured white wing. The light feathers had been stained crimson by his blood. Suddenly drake burst in the door, still burnt black by David's fire breath. He marched up to David and growled before saying "I have had enough of you, you pathetic mutant. You are a disgrace to the kind that Hades had tried to duplicate". David tightened his fist and said "you are all talk and no action. I will fight you right now you pureblood prick". Drake glared and said "oh yeah? Well at least I'm not the science experiment gone wrong". "Hades mutated me into what I am now. But you are more of a monster than I am".

Drake seemed a little surprised at David "so…you finally got the guts to challenge me". David glared at drake as he said "I am just glad that after putting up with your insults for 3000 years, it will soon end". Drake laughed and said "my hatch mates told me you never cried once since you joined us right. Well by tomorrow I will make you cry". Then drake turned around and walked away without another word.

Palutena glanced at David and asked "you two don't get along do you"? David shrugged and said "he will show me respect after I am done beating the life out of him". Palutena crossed her arms and said "you aren't fighting anyone with an injured wing". David sighed and said "with all due respect lady palutena but I will fight with or without anyone's support" and stormed off without another word. Palutena sighed and walked on to the deck where Boswer and Mario were watching the sunset together, and Mario was patting bowser on the back while he threw up. Bowser looked up sheepishly and then aimed towards the water "BLARGH". Mario sighed and said "you shouldn't have eaten the green lobster".

The suddenly the group and the ship were at a remote island with a large stadium in the middle. A giant dome that reached into space surrounded it. David led everyone to the stadium and said "I hope you are ready to lose drake". Drake let out a short cocky laugh and said "you will be a bloody puddle of gore when this is over". Dark pit and pit glanced at each other. They were able to use some sort of telepathy to tell what the other feels sometimes. Very few times has it worked, but right now they both felt it…they felt dread.


End file.
